"Joyas y El Taller Secreto"
Periodo Evento Evento Duración: Miércoles 28 Septiembre 2016 (3PM) – Miércoles 12 de Octubre 2016 (3PM) 1era Mitad de la Clasificación: Hasta Miércoles 05 de Octubre 2016 (3PM) 2da Mitad de la Clasificación: Hasta Miércoles 12 de Octubre 2016 (3PM) Introducción Sucedió de repente. Un brote de energía maligna hizo que la gente se obsesionara con las joyas, y ahora incluso han empezado a robarlas. La energía maligna parece estar fluyendo a través de las alcantarillas subterráneas. Y así, Sola y nuestro intrépido héroe se prepararon a ir a las alcantarillas para arreglar las cosas antes de que todo se salga de las manos. Esperándolos están, los espíritus de joyas dejadas por los salvajes, persiguiendo frenéticamente a una chica. Pero ¿que hace un laboratorio en medio de las alcantarillas? ¿Que quieren los espíritus de esta chica? Y ¿quien es este “Hermes” de la que todos hablan? Querido Agente Espiritual, revelemos el misterio de “Hermes” Resumen del Evento 1. Como participar en el Evento - Una vez alcances el nivel 5, ¡puedes participar en el evento! - Durante el Evento, después de completar la Historia del Evento, recibirás un demonio por capitulo, Fragmentos de Piroxeno (Se utiliza para el intercambio de demonios) y Puntos de Evento (Usados para la clasificación) - - A través de la clasificación puedes recibir al demonio especial Perla Luminosa 2. Recibe demonios completando los capítulos de la historia - Hay un total de 4 capítulos en este Evento de Historia. Después de completar cada capitulo, ¡recibirás el demonio del escenario correspondiente como recompensa! - Las reglas de las batallas del evento son similares a las batallas normales, y el mismo equipo puede ser usado. ¡Has uso de las tipo anulador y de tipo bonificador! 3. Pelea diligentemente para obtener fragmentos de piroxeno - Durante las batallas de Evento, hay una mediana probabilidad de obtener una fragmentos de piroxeno - Las habilidades especiales de los demonios de eventos, algunas habilidades pasivas y el golpe por habilidad pueden afectar la obtención de fragmentos de piroxeno - ¡El Jefe de cada batalla tiene una oportunidad de dar mas fragmentos de piroxeno! ¡Así que concentra tu poder de ataque en el Jefe! 4. Usa fragmentos de piroxeno para Intercambiar por demonios de capitulo - Después del final de cada capitulo, el demonio del capitulo estará disponible para intercambiar - El intercambio consume fragmentos de piroxeno obtenidos de las batallas - Cada demonio puede ser intercambiado un maximo de 4 veces - Cuando el número de intentos por intercambio para el mismo demonio aumenta, la cantidad de fragmentos de piroxeno requeridos para el intercambio también aumenta ligeramente 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon “Luminous Pearl”) - First half: 2016-09-28 04:00:00~2016-10-05 03:59:59 - Second half: 2016-10-05 04:00:00~2016-10-12 03:59:59 - Total ranking: 2016-09-28 04:00:00~2016-10-12 03:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional pyroxene shards! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance - Arsène Lupin (★★★★): Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 25% during the Event - Pico de Oro (★★★★): Increases the total Event Points by 25% - Mammon (★★★★): Increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards by 25% - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect -For each limit break b y the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by 25%, and after maximum limit break, the effect increases by 2 times. -Arsène Lupin (★★★★), Pico de Oro (★★★★) and Mammon (★★★★) have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 12th of Oct at 15:00 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - Jade (★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Aguamarina Dom Pedro (★★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Emperatriz de Uruguay (★★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Hermes Trismegistus (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Perla Luminosa (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange * The Story Bosses can only be exchanged when their respective chapters have been cleared, and can only be traded for a maximum of 4 times each. Event Ranking Rewards Overall Ranking Rewards SE and Progress required on Chapters Categoría:Evento Categoría:Torre